Fasteners are ubiquitous. A quick trip to the hardware section of any home center will readily reveal the broad selection of fasteners. Screws, bolts, rivets, wall anchors, cotter pins, magnets, latches, etc., serve to enable one object to be fastened permanently or temporarily to another object. Seemingly, the choices are so broad that there is likely a specific fastener for every specific application.
Many assembly line operations use fasteners, such as bolts or screws, to couple two separate parts together. However, in many automated assembly line operations it is desirable to grasp an assembly with a robotic arm and temporarily relocate the assembly to the next station where assembly continues. In some applications magnetic or vacuum forces are employed to grasp the assembly for transport. However, in some applications magnetic forces may be undesirable because of the nature of the assembly which may be adversely affected by magnetism. Similarly, other assemblies may be unsuitable for the use of vacuum force because of insufficient area to affect a secure grasp of the assembly, excessive weight of the workpiece, etc. Therefore, there is needed a simple and re-useable mechanical fastener that may be employed in these and other suitable applications.